


A Blossom Fell

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos and Duncan's relationship is over, but Methos is lying and Duncan knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blossom Fell

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I'd written quite a while ago, after hearing Nat King Cole sing a song entitled the same. I'd wanted to write a longer piece on it, but that hasn't happened, so all I have is the drabble. Title counts for the word count.

White-pink petals sugar scented the air, and they rested side by side on the bench beneath the full apple blossom bloom.

“It has to be this way.”

“So you tell me,” Duncan replied. “Say it again, and look me in the eyes.”

Methos locked his gaze onto Duncan’s. “It is time I was off on my own again. What was between us is over.”

Duncan smiled then, because a blossom had fallen, and in its flight had feathered past Methos’ lips, and revealed it all for a lie. “Return to me when you wish to,” he promised.


End file.
